Psalm of Absolution
by Deathcrest
Summary: What if Lia de Beaumont and Maximilien Robespierre met in Purgatory? What would happen if Lia gave up Redemption for Maximilien? Pls. REVIEWS!


Disclaimer: By copyright and order of publishing, I am therefore heir to nothing but the Original Character in this story.  
This fanfiction is loosely and solely based on the song "Unspoken Words" by the vampiric metal band Theatres des Vampires.

Note:

Italicized - effects ("Word/Phrases/Sentences") - Background Voices

All That Is Lost Is Lost and Gone .+.

I heard someone playing the piano. The way it was played was effervescing with grace and beauty. The music was pleasant as it was played from crescendo gowing into decrescendo and then followed the path of arpeggio. From the arpeggio, it returned to diminuendo and slowly began to fade. I followed the silencing music. I ran up the stairs and went inside one of the rooms in which the music was in appassionato.

I opened the door to reveal a young man with shoulder length blond hair in a purple coat. He had his eyes closed while continuing to play the piano.

"Maximilien, you never told me you play the piano" I saw Maximilien's eyes open in surprise but soon returned to their normal calm state.

"I only play the piano when I'm lonely, that's all." Maximilien smiled at me. I smiled back at him and walked towards the piano.

Maximilien's room was fascinating. It had a burgundy carpet in the middle and the walls were full of paintings of remarkable people in history. There were paintings of Peter I and Elizabeth Petrovena of Russia, King George III of England,  
King Louis XIV and XV and there was even the portrait of Marquise de Pompadour.

"What do you mean lonely? I'm here." I was behind him, combing his hair with my fingers.

I felt his hand hold on my hand that combed his hair. He gave it a gentle squeeze and placed it to his cheek.

"I know, Lia. That's why I stopped playing." He said, still clutching my hand. Maximilien or Max, for short, stood up and faced me. He gave me a slight kiss on my lips and a caress on my cheek.

"I wish we could still go back to the way we were." I said, sadly. Max frowned and his eyes saddened.

"I know. It was my fault. If I hadn't stolen the Psalm of the King, we wouldn't be here. We could still be alive and..and.." He trailled off. Max's head bowed in shame and defeat. I felt my heart break at this sight. I have never saw Maximilien in such regret and shame. I laid my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze for reassurance.

"And I wouldn't have dragged your brother into this madness and into such pain." He said, he lamented. He fell to his knees infront of me and bowed to the floor. I could hear his sobs and I kneeled next to him. I lifted his face with my hand and kissed his forehead.

"Hush. Don't fear, Maximilien. He's not angry with you anymore." I comforted him. I felt his hand toying with my golden hair.

"I just want to sleep, Lia. To enter paradise with you and never look back." His voice was filled with only false hope. False hope that everything never happened and could be rewritten again. But this false hope soon diminished.

"But, you can never get everything you want. I knew that time and time again yet I always insisted. And now look where I am now!" His voice held self-hate and nihilism. I smiled at him and held his face in my hands.

"But, it was never your fault too. It was already placed before you and nothing, not even the Psalm of the King, can alter it." I softly said. I saw the agony and pain return ten-fold. It broke my heart to see the love of my life slowly die.

"Stop blaming yourself, Maximilien. No one blames you and by that, nothing gives you the right to blame yourself. I accepted you for who you are now, not by who you were. If I hadn't understood, cared and loved you, would I be here rather than in the Almighty's Sanctuary?" And by that, Max cried. He cried.

I let him cry on my shoulder. It was now my time to be the pillow. The one soaked in tears of anguish and despondence. I silently comforted him with everything I had. Soon, his wails turned into mere whimpers.

"Nothing, my Love, nothing. Not even the absolution of all sins and entrance into Heaven will make me leave you. If you are to be sent to Abyss for misdoings, I will join you. I could never leave you." I said defiantly. Pride and love rang in my voice.

Shocked, Maximilien looked up at me with gaping eyes. His lips twitched slightly and he sat up.

"Why, Lia? Why me? Why give up the gift of redemption for the companionship of one as greedy and vile as me?" He asked. I smiled again.

"Help, O Lord. For there are none who are godly in this world anymore. For He shall not give him up to Hell or let the innocent see the pit. He shall show him the path of life. Help, O Lord. Help, free this soul from the depths of the abyss." I chanted clearly, my resolve stronger than ever.

_Angelus Benedictus Mortis Domini..._

"Lia, What are you doing?" Maximilien asked, his voice both curious and scared. I locked eyes with him but I can still see the psalms creeping around him already.

_Maleficum Periculum Saeclum Deus Rex Pietatis_.  
**(Give unto him Your Divine Grace. Help, O Lord. I plead. For there are none who are godly in this world anymore. For He shall...)**

I held Maximilien's hand and kissed him in the lips. I felt him cling to me as if I am the only thing left in this lacuna. I felt him deepen the kiss before he stopped.

_Psalms Vers Ailles Oro Supplex Contritum Majestatis..._

"Why, Lia?" He asked me silently, knowing what is happening.

"Because I love you. Farewell, Maximilien Robespierre." I said, ghostly tears leaking from my eyes and cascading down my red corset. Maximilien's tears returned and it made this goodbye more painful and unbearable.

The Psalms were already clawing up and slithering on his body. On his face. The obsidian words with the faintly aura of mauve circled him. I saw Maximilien's face harden in confidence and determination in what I was about to exploit. Maybe in the sands of Time, he will be able to forgive me.  
Maybe...I hoped.

_Lacrimosa Dies Illa Qua Resurget Ex Favilla..._

"Au Revoir, Lia de Beaumont." I saw his resolve change. The melancholy that enveloped him now seemed to obliterate. His smile made this endeavor worth the sacrifice.

_Judicandus Homo Reus Dona Eis Requiem, Amen..._

This was it. The last moment. The ending. The End of an Era. The Advent of Farewell. He sat quiet parallel to me. I placed my right hand, palms open, on his chest. He held it with his own right hand.

"In the name of Truth and My Loyalty." I began. Tears surged down my cheeks in lachrymosity.

"I will subject you..." I muttered. " Maximilien Robespierre, my love,..." The Psalms began to cover his whole face rapidly.

"To Divine Absolution!" I shouted. I added force to my open palm on his chest. The Psalms descended into his skin in an anomalous momentum. Soon, his body began disintegrating. But, before he disappeared into Heaven, I could swear he held my hand tighter.

That was the End. He was now given entrance into Paradise. As for me, I sat there in forlorness. I began to sense the Psalms take hold of my body. Their raven colored markings with faint red auras bringing me down to the floor. I felt their constrictions tensed up and began choking my whole being.  
At the final moment of my stay in Purgatory, I saw the last Psalm cover my eyes and undergoed the corollary of interminable travail and torment as I descended the steps of the Stairway of Hell to meet Perdition Himself.

"Maximilien..." Was the last thing I whispered before I began screaming and shouting as the flames of Hades burned through my soul for whole ceaselessness.

Author's Note:  
In memory of Lia de Beaumont, Queen Marie Leszczyńska and Anna Rochefort who died by the hand of King Louis XV.


End file.
